Forget Me Not
by Gayana
Summary: Partie 05 , Duo est serveur dans un bar, il rencontre une personne qui soutient le connaître alors que lui ne la jamais vu …
1. Part I : C'est quoi ce Bordel ?

Auteur : Gayana

Bêta Lectrice : Unicorn

Titre : _**Forget me Not**_

Série : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Romance

Résumé : Partie 01, Duo est serveur dans un bar, il rencontre une personne qui soutient le connaître alors que lui ne la jamais vu …

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note : Bonjour tout le monde, j'arrive avec une nouvelle histoire qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'espère pouvoir vous faire une update régulière, j'ai déjà un petit chapitre d'avance et j'espère continuer dans ce sens.

Note 2 :Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de « A l'ombre de la Mort », ne vous inquiétez pas la suite et fin est terminée d'être écrite et se trouve maintenant en bêta lecture. Donc, la suite devrait arrivée d'ici peu.

* * *

_**Forget Me Not**_

**Partie 01 **: Qu'est ce que c'est que ce Bordel ?!

* * *

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression de connaître une personne, alors que vous la croisez pour la première fois ? 

Hé bien, c'est d'autant plus bizarre lorsque cette personne affirme qu'elle vous connaît !!

Quoi ?

Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous raconte ?

Bon !

Je vais essayer d'être plus clair.

Hier, je travaillais comme tous les jours au l'Imprévu Café, café sympa dans le quartier de Beaubourg à Paris. D'extérieur il ne paye pas de mine, l'entrée donnant sur une espèce de couloir où quelques tables pour deux personnes s'alignent, mais si on prend la peine d'entrer, on se retrouve devant une petite pièce, assez sombre, mais très conviviale.

J'allais bientôt finir mon service.

Un jeune blondinet est entré et s'est installé dans le coin fumeur, celui où il y'a des fauteuils pour s'asseoir.

Harry, mon boss, me demande d'aller servir cette dernière personne avant de finir.

Je soupira pour la forme, et alla à la table du blond pour prendre sa commande.

-Bonjour, je peux prendre votre commande ?

Le blondinet, releva la tête vers moi pour annoncer la couleur, mais au lieu de cela, je le vis se bloquer, ouvrir de grands yeux bleus

Je suis si beau que ça ? XD

Enfin ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi je voudrai bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi !

-Alors, ce sera quoi ?

-Duo ???

Mes sourcils se froncent.

D'où il connaît mon nom celui-là !

-Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Vous prenez quoi ? Demandai-je avec un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurai fallu pour un client.

-Euh... un thé Bagdad s'il te plait.

-hum... je VOUS l'apporte tout de suite.

Mais il se prenait pour qui lui à tutoyer les gens comme ça.

On n'a pas gardé les vaches ensembles à ce que je sache.

Pendant que le boss préparait le thé, je jetais un coup d'œil au blondinet. Il semblait préoccupé. Les sourcils froncés, et les doigts massant ses tempes.

Il a vraiment pas l'air net ce gars.

Je lui apporte son thé, content d'avoir enfin terminé ma journée.

-Voilà votre thé, attention c'est chaud.

J'allais repartir, lorsque je sentis une main retenant mon poignet.

Non mais pour qui il se prend lui !

Je lui lançai mon regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-la-mort.

Il lâcha sa prise avec un petit sourire désolé et me demanda ce qui, visiblement, le perturbait.

-Vous vous ne vous souvenez vraiment pas de moi ?

J'apprécie le retour au vouvoiement, mais j'ai beau réfléchir… même les coups d'un soir je m'en souviens un minimum… ou il devait vraiment être nul … quoique... je m'en souviendrai aussi …

-Non, je devrai ?

Une fois de plus il fronce les sourcils, visiblement ça le dérange.

Rahh je ne peux pas non plus me souvenir de tous les gars que je croise, si ?

Un sourire qui me semble légèrement peiné s'étire sur ses lèvres.

-Non ce n'est rien.

Bien. Au moins maintenant il va me foutre la paix !

Je retourne au comptoir, ranger mon tablier et prévenir le boss que j'ai terminé.

En sortant, je regarde une dernière fois vers le blond.

Il a les yeux dans le vague et semble réfléchir, la main soutenant son menton, et des mèches de cheveux voilant quelques peu son regard.

Un sentiment.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu.

Et pourtant je ne le connais pas.

Et comment connaît-il mon nom ?

Je hausse les épaules.

¤

Après tout, c'est sans importance.

Enfin c'est que je me disais.

¤

Vous vous doutez bien que ça ne s'est pas arrêté là.

Le Lendemain.

Donc Aujourd'hui..

Rahh faut suivre un peu …

Je venais de prendre mon service "nocturne". C'est-à-dire qu'au lieu de faire l'après midi, je faisais la soirée.

Je rentre dans le bar.

Je salue quelques potes.

De loin, je vois le boss entrain de préparer les commandes.

De loin, il me fait signe qu'il y a quelqu'un "pour moi".

Visiblement, il n'a pas l'air très content.

« Pas de scène de ménage dans mon bar » qui m'avait dit à l'embauche.

Je hausse distraitement les épaules et me dirige vers l'endroit indiqué.

Et…

P'tain encore ce blondinet … et pas tout seul en plus !

Je m'avance, la mâchoire quelque peu crispée.

Le blondinet m'aperçoit, je le vois donné un léger coup de coude à son voisin, qui lève la tête pour me fixer de son œil visible, l'autre étant cacher pas une énorme mèche de cheveux ... il arrive a voir quelque chose avec sa touffe lui??

Rien.

Aucune émotion.

Bon … au moins un qui ne prétendra pas me connaître.

Arrivé à leur table, je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot que le blond m'alpague.

-Salut Duo ! Comment allez-vous ?

Mais qu'est ce qui me fait chier à m'appeler par mon prénom celui là !

A sa phrase, celui qui jusqu'alors était dos à moi, un brun les cheveux mi-long certainement d'origine asiatique, se retourne et fronce les sourcils.

Le dernier assis à la table, relève la tête de son journal.

J'ai l'impression d'être passer au rayon X par son regard azur.

-Hum … je peux prendre votre commande ?

Le blond semble déçu, et les trois autres continuent à me fixer comme si je venais de descendre de ma soucoupe volante.

-Hé bien, peut être pourriez vous vous installer quelques minutes avec nous. Nous voudrions vous connaître.

C'est Quoi ct'affaire ??!

C'est la caméra cachée ?

-Non, je travail. Alors vous prendrez quoi ? Dis-je ton qui commençait à s'exaspérer.

Le blond commanda pour tous. Et je pus enfin m'extirper de cette affaire.

¤

Le reste de la soirée fut assez calme.

Mais la sensation d'être épié dans le moindre de mes gestes était présente en permanence.

Les messes basses.

Les regards en coins.

Mais Bordel !! C'est quoi ce… BORDELLL

Vous m'expliquez comment des gens que je connais pas, ni d'Adam ! Ni d'Eve ! Ni de leurs enfants.. peuvent avoir un comportement pareil ?

La soirée se passe.

Ma patience commence à trouver ses limites.

Ne pas faire d'esclandre..

Ne pas se faire virer pour des cons..

Zennnn

Pfiouuuu

Heureusement, la fin de mon service approche.

Je sers mes derniers clients.

Rends mon Tablier.

Enfin la liberté.

Enfin.. C'est ce que je croyais.

¤

Enfin je retrouve ma moto.

Le cadenas retiré, je monte dessus lorsque.

-Duo ?

Mes mains qui tenaient mon casque, commencent à trembler d'énervement.

Je repose aussi lentement que possible mon casque sur le guidon.

Inspirer … Expirer

Je me tourne la tête, et m'aperçoit que le blondinet à laisser sa place au gars du Journal, au rayon X.

Lentement je descend de ma moto, contenant mon énervement.

Et j'explose.

-P'tain mais vous allez me foutre la PAIX !!! Je ne VOUS connais PAS ! Au mieux, peut être que je me suis fait le blond et que je ne m'en souviens pas … vous allez pas me CHIER un CAKE pour ça ?

L'asiat' s'avance lentement vers moi.

Ses yeux se font plus intense.

Plus tempétueux

Puis tout se passe très vite.

Un coup de poing envoyé

Un coup de poing de paré.

Chaque coup qu'il tente est arrêté.

Chaque coup que je tente est arrêté.

Pourquoi j'ai cette impression de déjà-vu ?

Pourquoi, plus j'essaye de le frapper et plus je me sens bien.

Je sourirai presque.

D'ailleurs je souris. Et j'aperçois un léger rictus chez mon vis-à-vis qui pourrait ressembler à un sourire.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu une situation semblable ?

Pris dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas venir la prise, et très vite je me retrouve la tête colée au bitume, le bras gauche tiré vers l'arrière.

Putain il m'a eut le fumier !!

-Alors la mémoire te revient où t'as besoin d'un flingue sur ta tempe ? Baka !

P'tain pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je devrai me souvenir d'un truc important là !

Pourquoi je comprends ce que veux dire « baka » alors qu'à part français anglais je connais rien d'autre ?

Pourquoi j'ai presque envie de sourire à ce mot, alors que tête plongée dans le bitume, ça donne pas trop envie de sourire d'habitude.

Je crois que la cavalerie vient d'arriver.. pas bon signe pour moi.

A ce que je peux entrevoir, le blond pose sa main sur l'épaule du fou furieux.

-Heero, lâche-le … Il ne fait pas semblant.

Le sus-nommé Heero tourne vivement la tête vers le blond, il l'observe. Et me relâche aussitôt.

Je me relève, massant mon épaule quelques peu malmenée.

Je lance un regard noir au blondinet, certainement le chef de cette bande de dingue.

Il s'avance vers moi et je me prépare à lui rendre ses coups.

Mais contre tout attente, il se contente de tendre la main avec un sourire.

-Je m'appel Quatre, voici Trowa, Wufei, et Heero. Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

-Non pourquoi je devrai ?!!

Le dénommé Quatre ne répond rien.

-Oui tu devrais !

Je me tourne vers l'asiat au rayon X … Heero..

-Pourquoi ? Je t'ai baisé et t'es pas content ?!! Je fais pas Service Après-Vente.

Une lueur passe dans ses rayons X.. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la Tristesse ou de la Colère.. Mais au moins je lui ai cloué le bec à celui là !

Je m'attends à ce que les deux autres chiens de garde montrent les crocs.

Mais une fois de plus, c'est le blondinet qui reprend la parole.

-Duo, nous allons te laisser pour ce soir. Mais essaye de te souvenir. Nous te connaissons. Et nous ferons tout pour que tu te rappelles. Nous reviendrons te voir.

Enfin ils me foutent la paix.

Je les vois s'éloigner, et malgré moi, un pincement au cœur se mêle à ma réjouissance.

Je monte sur ma bécane, pensif.

Est-ce que je les connais réellement ?

Est-ce que ça date d'avant ?

Je soupire.

Faut que j'aille voir le Doc.

_**Fin partie 01**_

* * *

**Vila c'est terminé pour ce chapitre. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. **

**J'ai le droit à une tite review ? **

**Chu**

**Gayana**


	2. Part II : La proposition

Auteur : Gayana

Bêta Lectrice : Unicorn

Titre : _**Forget me Not**_

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews :_

_**Akai ringo**, **tulag78, Yaone Kami, Raziel, Plikt, natsuko, yurie, Freyja, Noan, Shini-Cat, Nass, Tsuki-no-Shinigami, Unicorn, Mya Riddle Snape, Manew**_

_**N'oubliez pas qu'on ne peut répondre aux reviews ici, et que je ne peux vous répondre si vous ne laissez pas votre adresse mail, pour les non-inscrits.**_

**Note sur la suite de la publication à la fin.**

* * *

_**Forget Me Not**_

**Partie 02 **: La Proposition

* * *

Je me réveille avec un énorme mal au crâne.

Heureusement, c'est mon jour de repos, je vais pouvoir flâner un peu au lit, et surtout ne pas risquez de recroiser ces dingues au bar.

Allongé sur le lit, je masse lentement mon crâne.

Et s'ils disaient vrai !

Et si ça datait d'_avant. _

Faut que j'aille voir le doc.

En quelques minutes, je me prépare et me dirige vers l'hosto.

Je m'avance vers l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Je n'ai pas rendez-vous, mais je viens depuis tellement longtemps, qu'elle prévient sans hésiter le doc, et me dit d'entrer dans son bureau.

-Salut Sally.

La jeune fille lève la tête de sa paperasse et m'accueille avec un sourire chaleureux. Il n'en fut pas toujours ainsi.

A notre première rencontre, son sourire n'était pas aussi large et sincère, il était plus triste. Après avoir servit dans l'armée pendant la guerre, elle avait décidé de se mettre à son compte en civil... c'est ce qu'elle m'avait raconté en tout cas.

-Bonjour Duo, comment vas-tu ?

Je m'installe tranquillement sur le siège en face d'elle, avant de lui raconté ma mésaventure d'hier.

Etonnement je perçois un micro-sourire au passage où M. Rayon X me plonge la tête dans le bitume.

Si je ne la connaissais pas, je dirai qu'elle se fout de ma gueule.

Mais je sais qu'il n'en est rien.

Je finis mon histoire avec sa plus grande attention.

Son air est de plus en plus grave.

-Donc si je résume, des gens dont tu n'as aucun souvenir semble te connaître. Etant donné ton état, il n'y a rien de choquant. C'est même presque étonnant que ce ne soit pas arrivé auparavant. As-tu eu des sortes de « flash » ou une impression de déjà-vu en leur présence ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, et sans conteste... oui... et pas qu'un peu.

J'acquiesce par l'affirmative.

Sally me fixe droit dans les yeux.

Elle semble observer mes réactions.

Elle soupire.

-Duo. Dans le cas d'amnésie dont tu es sujet, la véritable question n'est pas est ce que tu les connais, mais est-ce que tu veux te souvenir d'eux, et du passé qui est lié à eux.

Je la regarde sans trop comprendre.

Ai-je envie de savoir ?

Ai-je envie de savoir pourquoi Mister Rayon X pense qu'un flingue me ferait rappeler !

Je ne suis pas sur de le vouloir.

Sally me coupe dans mes pensées.

-Duo, ton subconscient a « décidé » qu'il valait mieux oublier certaines parties de ton passé. Il ne tient qu'à toi de décider de ce qui régit ta vie. As-tu envie de te rappeler ? As-tu envie de les connaître ?

Pour toutes réponses, je ne fais que hausser les épaules...

Je ne sais pas.

C'est vrai quoi, si mon moi intérieur a décidé qu'il valait mieux oublier, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison non ?

Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que mon subconscient décide d'agir ?

Je me lève, pour quitter la pièce, je dois réfléchir posément à la situation.

-Duo, n'oublies pas que quoiqu'il se passe, tu es le seul qui peut et doit décider de te souvenir ou non. Nous avons tous un passé plus ou moins chargé, si tu as décidé de vivre sans, tu dois aussi décider seul de le récupérer ou non.

Je sors de son bureau.

De toute manière il me reste la fin de journée pour continuer à réfléchir.

Et, ça se trouve jamais plus je ne les reverrai.

Je l'espère.

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me souvenir.

J'arrive dans ma rue.

Et...

Bordel c'est qui ce gars devant chez moi !

J'attends personne !

Et j'aime pas les surprises !!

Le gars se retourne.

Monsieur Rayon X me fait face.

Je ne comprends pas son regard, mais ses paroles sont claires.

-Suis-moi, Quatre veut te parler.

Alors que je devrais m'insurger qu'un inconnu me donne un ordre.

Je me contente de le suivre.

Comme si, le fait de recevoir un ordre de lui était normal.

Comme si, le fait de répondre à cet ordre était logique.

Je prends le temps de l'observer pendant que je le suis.

Les cheveux quelque peu désordonnés, laissant quelques mèches épousées sa nuque. Une chemise noir cintré et un jean épousant parfaitement ses formes et le léger mouvement de balancier de ses hanches.

Ma foi, pas désagréable à regarder.

Peut être en d'autres occasions... je me serai penché plus en avant sur la question.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, j'entre dans ce qui semble être le bureau de travail du blondinet, pardon... Quatre.

On est au dernier étage d'un building, tout est vitré, et son bureau, placé près des vitres, semble assez imposant. Tout est très sobre, pas de décoration particulière, à part une pauvre plante verte, certainement les frais de sa secrétaire.

Quatre donc, appelons ainsi puisque c'est son nom, est au téléphone, et semble légèrement contrarié.

Levant la tête vers nous, il met fin à sa conversation, me salue et m'invite à m'asseoir sur fauteuil en cuir, mais moins luxueux que le sien.

-Merci d'être venu, Duo.

-hum... et je suis venu pour quoi au juste ?

Un large sourire illumine son visage.

Pourquoi ai-je tellement l'impression d'être en confiance avec lui ?

Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose qu'avec Mister Rayon X. l'un, la confiance, l'autre… je ne saurai dire... je me sens bien... en sécurité.

Ouais je sais ce que vous allez dire, je me suis pris le bitume dans la tronche par sa faute, mais je me sens en sécurité... je suis pas net.

-Hé bien, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, même si vous ne semblez pas vous rappeler de nous. Nous, nous vous connaissons.

-Merci, ça, j'avais compris.

-Certes. Vous vous doutez que si, depuis que nous vous avons retrouvez nous ne vous lâchons plus, c'est que nous aimerions vous « retrouver ».

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente d'écouter. Ca aussi j'avais bien compris.

Devant mon silence, il continue donc son speech.

-Donc la véritable question est : que voulez-vous, vous ? Voulez vous vous souvenir de nous, de tout ce qui fait votre passé, de ce qui fait ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui ? Ou préférez-vous, vous contentez de ce que votre mémoire accepte de vous laisser ?

Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien je dirai que ses questions sont plus rhétoriques qu'autre chose.

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte... je le connais pas !!

Et puis, je trouve que son discours est très semblable de celui de Sally, non?

-En effet, je viens de lui téléphoner.

Merde! J'ai parlé à haute voix?

Mon regard se fait de plus en plus suspicieux.

-Donc en plus de me connaître, vous connaissez mon Doc... vous enquêter sur moi ou quoi?

-Non, nous la connaissions déjà avant, comme elle te connaissait aussi d'avant. Son devoir de médecin lui a fait préféré ne rien te dire, pour que tu puisses de reconstruire seul.

-Oui et elle a eut raison, j'ai pas eu besoin de vous pour me reconstruire, et j'ai toujours pas besoin de vous.

Un silence s'installe.

Le visage de Quatre a une expression de douleur, comme si elle était presque physique.

Soudainement, une porte claque et me fait sursauter, Mr Rayon X est parti.

Je me retourne vers Quatre et visiblement il a l'air d'aller mieux.

P'tain on peut me la refaire là ! J'ai pas tout compris !!

Devant mon incompréhension, c'est le gars à la mèche... je sais plus son nom... qui me donne un semblant d'explication.

-Quatre est empathe.

Mouais, j'ai bien dit un semblant d'explication...

-Ce n'est rien, continuons. Lance Quatre qui semble reprendre contenance.

-Continuez quoi, la discussion est terminée. Vous voulez savoir ce que je veux, vivre tranquille et je me débrouillais très bien sans vous.

Brusquement je me sens tiré par l'arrière, je me retourne et croise un regard onyx des plus noirs, sa mâchoire est crispée, je crois que je l'ai vraiment énervé. Il lâche ma natte sur lequel il avait tiré pour me faire tourner.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas protesté comme si cette situation était... commune... habituelle.

Par contre, lui il implose.

-Espèce de Shazi!! Tu te barres pendant deux ans, on te cherche pendant deux ans!!! Et tu vas même pas prendre deux minutes pour étudier la question?? Je savais que t'étais un simple d'esprit à proférer des conneries toutes les secondes, mais à ce point... tu me déçois Maxwell!

Pourquoi ça fait si mal d'entendre cette dernière phrase? Je devrais ne rien en avoir à faire... et... indubitablement ça fait mal.

J'ai envie de me souvenir... de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passe.

Ils sont quoi pour moi?

Quatre me sort de mes pensées.

-Wufei, calme-toi, tu ne sais pas comment tu aurai réagis à sa place. Duo, je voudrais te proposer quelque chose, acceptes-tu de m'écouter?

Etrangement, le retour au tutoiement ne me choque plus, il est presque normal.

J'acquiesce.

-Bien. Puisque tu sembles vouloir en finir au plus vite avec nous, mais que je ressens en toi le besoin de réponse, je te propose de passer quelques jours avec nous quatre, comme autrefois. Si à la fin de ces trois jours tu restes sur tes positions, nous accepterons ton choix et nous ne t'ennuierons plus. Qu'en pense-tu?

-Et mon boulot?

-Ne t'en soucis pas, si tu accepte, je m'occupe de ton patron.

Je réfléchis quelques instants.

Au moins, dans trois jours j'aurai enfin la paix.

-J'accepte!

_**Fin de la partie II**_

* * *

**Vila, j'espère que cette partie vous aura plus. **

**Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire. Aujourd'hui j'ai mes résultats donc je vais être tellement stresser que je vais rien écrire de bon, et à partir de demain je suis en formation, donc j'aurai plus beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Je vais essayé de faire au mieux et de vous le publier d'ici deux semaines .. mais je ne promet rien.**

** J'ai quand même le droit à une tite review?   
**

**A peluche**

**Gayana**


	3. Part III: Reminiscence 01

Auteur : Gayana

Titre : _**Forget me Not**_

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews :_

_**Ilham**, **Marnie02, Manew, Unicorn, Catirella, Kyu, Lolie, Chibi-Hime-chan, Noan, Nass, lu, Moonfree, Plikt, Yaonne-Kami, Freyja, C-Elise**_

_**N'oubliez pas qu'on ne peut répondre aux reviews ici, et que je ne peux vous répondre si vous ne laissez pas votre adresse mail, pour les non-inscrits.**_

**Un grand PARDON pour l'attente. **

**Manque de temps + Problème perso + Manque de motivation + Manque d'inspiration Pas écris pendant près d'un mois TT **

**Donc vu le temps que j'ai mit à l'écrire j'ai pris le parti de pas le faire corriger pour le publier plus vite.**

* * *

_**Forget Me Not**_

**Partie 03 **: Réminiscence I

* * *

_-Bien. Puisque tu sembles vouloir en finir au plus vite avec nous, mais que je ressens en toi le besoin de réponse, je te propose de passer quelques jours avec nous quatre, comme autrefois. Si à la fin de ces trois jours tu restes sur tes positions, nous accepterons ton choix et nous ne t'ennuierons plus. Qu'en penses tu? _

_-Et mon boulot? _

_-Ne t'en soucis pas, si tu acceptes je m'occupe de ton patron. _

_Je réfléchis quelques instants. _

_Au moins, dans trois jours j'aurai enfin la paix. _

_-J'accepte!_

* * *

-Heero ! Ferme ce PUTAIN de portable où je le passe par la fenêtre !!

Nan mais franchement, on a pas idée de rester jusqu'à près de trois heures du matin sur un ordi, c'est pas humain.

Seul un vague « hn » me répond.

Je vais pour protester que j'ai pas pris Néandertalien comme seconde langue, mais je me ravise en le voyant éteindre son engin, la lumière et se mettre dans son lit.

Suivit d'un simple « Dors ».

Mais étrangement, même sans le bruit de l'ordinateur, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

Trop de choses à penser.

Après l'entrevue dans le bureau du blondinet, ils m'ont directement emmenés de cette maison.

Qu'il fallait que je me comporte de manière naturelle avec eux.

Heero ne nous a rejoins que plus tard, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il était parti si précipitamment.

Il y a tout de même une chose qui m'intrigue :

Comment se fait il que je sois dans la même chambre que lui, alors qu'il y aurait largement assez de place dans cette baraque pour que chacun ait sa piaule !

Est-ce que je sortais avec lui ?

Mais dans ce cas, il y aurait eu un lit deux places, non ?

Les yeux toujours ouvert dans l'obscurité, je fixe ce qui devrait être le plafond, mais que je ne fais que percevoir.

Les paumes des mains appuyant sur mon front, comme-ci le « presser » pourrait faire ressortir mes souvenirs.

Lentement, presque dans un murmure, je lui demande :

-Heero … on sortait ensemble, _avant _?

Le silence me répond, il a dû s'endormir.

Je me retourne dans le lit pour en faire de même. On verra ça demain.

-Non.

Surpris, je me retourne et lui fais face, entre apercevant sa silhouette.

- Pourquoi on dors dans la même chambre alors ?

- Parce que c'était comme ça, à l'époque.

Je me redresse sur le lit un peu énervé de ce manque d'explication.

-Oui, mais pourquoi on dormait ensemble à l'époque ??!!

Je l'entend soupirer légèrement avant de me répondre.

-Ca, je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois t'en souvenir seul. Maintenant dors, Duo.

Etrangement, je laisse de côté ma curiosité piquée à vif et obéis sagement à sa demande.

C'est moi ou le timbre de sa voix était doux, presque tendre ?

Mieux vaut dormir, j'y verrai plus clair demain.

¤¤¤

Au petit matin, j'étais déjà seul dans la chambre. Son lit consciencieusement fait.

Après un passage rapide à la douche pour me remettre les idées en place, je descend directement à la cuisine où tout le petit groupe est réunis.

Je me stoppe dans l'encadrement de la porte et les observe quelques instants tant qu'ils n'ont pas encore remarqués ma présence.

Le chinois est plongé dans son journal, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de café dont l'odeur embaume la pièce. Le blondinet et le français préparent tout deux la victuaille sans échanger un seul mot, ni même un regard. Quand à Heero il est, une fois encore, collé à son ordinateur.

A les voir ainsi, ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air d'être des amis. Chacun dans leur coin à passer le temps. Des amis c'est censé se parler, rire ensemble, raconter des conneries quoi !

-Tu vas nous observer encore longtemps ? Assis toi et mange !

Heero m'avait lancé ça sans même décoller ses yeux de son écran, alors que les trois autres s'étaient retournés pour me voir.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

Nan mais pour qui il se prend pour me parler comme ça !!

-Ca t'arracherais les yeux de me regarder quand tu me parles ?

Lentement, Mister Rayon X décrocha de son ordinateur, me fixant intensément, un plissement de paupière indiquant que j'ai toute son attention, malgré un certain énervement.

-Je sais pas où t'as vu que tu pouvais te permettre de me donner des ordres à tout vas. C'est déjà la troisième fois en moins 24h et y'aura pas de quatrième, capiche ?

-J'ai toujours donné des ordres, à toi comme aux autres, et vous avez toujours obéit sans broncher car je n'ordonne rien sans raison.

Son regard me transperçait toujours comme s'il me jaugeait, alors que sa voix avait perdu sa douce intonation de la veille et était redevenu placide.

-Attends attends, que je comprenne bien. TU donnais des ordres et ON t'écoutais ?

-Oui

J'hausse un sourcil à cette réponse plus qu'équivoque.

-Alors ce n'est pas l'amitié qui nous à lié ! J'ai accepté le marché car il pouvait me permettre de retrouver des amis, si ce n'est pas le cas .. j'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Mais avant même que j'ai pu faire un pas, Quatre m'attrapa par le bras.

-Attends Duo, laisses nous t'expliquer. Assied toi, s'il te plait.

J'acquiesce, leur laissant une dernière chance, et m'assoie sur la chaise la plus proche, en face de Mister Rayon X.

Les autres, se sont rapprochés aussi et s'installent autour de la table.

Ah bah là, toute de suite, ça ressemble plus à un groupe d'amis.

-As-tu quelques souvenirs de la guerre ?

De quoi il parle lui ?

Il est amnésique aussi ? Il a déjà oublié le sujet de conversation !

-Non, j'ai juste lu quelques trucs dessus. Mais je me doute que vu mon age, j'ai certainement dû faire parti des « engagés ». Mais je vois pas le rapport avec …

-Tous les cinq, nous avons tous participés à cette guerre, et d'une manière que l'on peut qualifiée d'assez active. Nous nous sommes connus là bas.

-Hum des compagnons d'infortunes en quelques sortes ….

-C'est un peu ça. Quand Heero dit que l'on suivait ses ordres, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité. Duo, tu n'as aucun souvenir de la guerre et en un sens je t'envie. Mais tu vois, quand tu es sur le front et qu'un camarade te dis de te coucher, de te replier ou que sais je encore … tu ne te poses pas de questions, tu obéis. Parce que peut être que lui désobéir te fera perdre plus qu'un simple orgueil blessé. Et c'était valable pour chacun d'entre nous. On n'obéissait pas à Heero, on se protégeait mutuellement, on s'écoutait … et depuis c'est resté, ne lui en veux pas pour ça.

Je réfléchis un instant à sa tirade, et soupire.

Va falloir revoir leur conception de l'amitié, c'est pas encore ça.

-Duo, repris Quatre, je comprend ce que tu ressens mais ne t'attends pas à de grandes accolades et effusion de notre part. Comme tu l'as dit nous sommes des compagnons d'infortune, c'est un passé douloureux qui nous lie et non des parties de bac à sable ou de colla mayas.

C'est fou. Y'a deux minutes j'avais l'impression qu'on me parlait comme à un chien.

Et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir 5 ans.

J'hausse les épaules indiquant que pour moi la discussion est fini.

Me faire entendre dire que j'ai effectivement participer à la guerre est plus douloureux que je ne l'imaginais. Même si je m'en doutais un peu.

J'ai peur.

Peur de me souvenir des balles qui ont du sifflées près de moi.

Peur de me rappeler de la mort de proches ou de ceux que j'ai dû tuer.

Je sens Quatre m'essuie une larme.

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu.

D'un geste rageur, j'essuie les autres, alors que j'entends vaguement Quatre demander à Mister Rayon X de me raccompagner à la chambre.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon subconscient a décidé d'agir, si seulement évoquer mon passé me met dans un état pareil… je ne suis vraiment plus sûr de vouloir m'en rappeler.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Heero me laisse sur le pas de porte.

-Repose toi. Réléna doit passer cet après midi, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en pleine forme si on ne veux pas subir sa colère. Me dit il avec un léger sourire, et une voix de nouveau tendre.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il n'est pas le même quand nous sommes seuls.

-Je la connais pas de toute façon, je vois pas pourquoi ça m'embarrasserait.

-Hn. Je pense que tu la connais. Tu as dû la voir au moins 15 fois par jour à la télé. Me dis t-il toujours avec ce léger sourire.

J'hausse les épaules une fois de plus, ne comprenant pas de quoi ni de qui il parle.

-Allez Dors.

Et voilà. Encore un ordre …

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, celui là, je ne le prends pas mal. L'intonation n'est pas la même que tout à l'heure.

Je le vois refermer la porte alors que soudain une image d'une jeune fille me vient à l'esprit.

Réléna … Peacecraft ???!!!

Mais comment l'aurais je connu ?? Je doute qu'elle ait été dire bonjour à chaque soldat de l'armée …

Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que ça vaille la peine qu'elle se déplace en personne??

Non je dois me tromper…

* * *

_**Et voilà **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais plus d'idées, que j'ouvrais une page word et qu'elle restait blanche… et aujourd'hui .. hop .. c'est venu tout seul. **_

_**Je voulais vous faire part d'un projet aussi, Je viens de mettre en place un Forum du nom de « l'Epitaphe » dans la partie Gundam Wing, c'est un forum de correcteurs. Donc si vous voulez devenir correcteur de fics, ou que vous avez besoin d'être corrigé, n'hésitez pas à venir y faire un tour. (me sens un peu seul pour l'instant lol)**_

_**Kissu, et j'espère à dans pas trop longtemps pour la suite. **_

_**Gayana**_


	4. Part IV: Reminiscence 02

Auteur : Gayana

Titre : _**Forget me Not**_

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note : Un grand désolé pour la si longue attente. Je n'ai absolument pas vu le semestre passé. J'espère bien ne pas mettre autant de temps pour la suite. Mais je ne vous donne pas de date car, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, mes publications ne sont absolument pas régulière.

A bientôt

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Gayana

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews :_

_Elaelle, x-shinigami-x, kyu, ilham, Moonfree, marnie02, Lolie, Shini-cat, Hlo, Noan, Catirella_

_**N'oubliez pas qu'on ne peut répondre aux reviews ici, et que je ne peux vous répondre si vous ne laissez pas votre adresse mail, pour les non-inscrits.**_

* * *

_**Forget Me Not**_

**Partie 04 **: **Réminiscence II**

* * *

Finalement je n'ai pas pu dormir. Cela fait deux heures que je me trouve dans cette chambre, et mille questions se bousculent dans ma tête. A faire les cent pas dans cette minuscule chambre je vais finir par rayer le parquet. Soudain, un grincement me sort de mes pensées, et j'entrevois la tête de Quatre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Tu dois avoir faim, viens donc manger.

Un gargouillement abdominale fait office de réponse. Avec toutes les émotions de ce matin, j'en ai oublié de déjeuner. C'est donc avec empressement que je le suis dans la salle à manger.

Tous sont déjà attablés, mais une fois de plus, je ne ressens pas la chaleur des repas entre amis. Je suis mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance.

-Tiens, vous avez mis un couvert supplémentaire ?

-Oui, une amie est …

-Ah te voilà toi, tu es enfin sorti de ton antre. Tu comptes passer les trois jours cloîtré dans ta chambre et partir vite fait après ou tu vas réellement essayer de réapprendre à les connaître ? Parce que si tu voulais te cacher, il ne fallait pas accepter l'offre.

La jeune fille qui viens d'arriver et de m'en foutre plein la gueule à une détermination dans le regard, s'en est impressionnant. Mais je sais pas pourquoi je sens que ça va pas passer entre nous.

-Bonjour, moi aussi je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Lui dis je, avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Ah non, vous allez pas commencer. Lança Quatre avec un regard désabusé. C'est pas que ça me dérange de voir que votre sympathie mutuelle est toujours d'actualité mais si on pouvait tenter de passer ces trois jours dans le calme se serait pas du luxe.

-QUOI ! Mais je dis ça pour vous moi !

Pendant que les autres commencent à se chamailler à cause de la demoiselle, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Heero, il a l'air d'avoir comme un sourire dans le regard. C'est pas grand-chose, mais j'ai l'impression que la situation l'amuse beaucoup.

Tout un coup, la demoiselle se met à hurler un « Heero » désespéré pour qu'il la sorte de la dispute.

Je reste bloqué sur la voix de la miss.

Un sentiment de déjà vu.

Ou plutôt déjà entendu.

Une image s'impose à mon regard, j'aimerai fermer les yeux pour ne pas la voir, ne pas me souvenir, mais je sais que même si mes paupières se ferment, l'image sera quand même dans mon esprit.

J'ai l'impression d'être Proust mangeant sa madeleine, sauf que moi, je ne veux pas me souvenir.

Je me vois un flingue à la main, pointant mon arme sur ce qui semble être un Heero déjà blessé.

Puis la jeune demoiselle s'élance pour faire barrage de son corps tout en appelant Heero.

J'ai la scène devant les yeux et pourtant je regarde le Heero actuel, assis sur chaise qui me regarde avec un pointe d'interrogation.

Pourquoi … Comment peuvent-ils prétendrent être mes amis alors que j'ai voulu le tuer ?

Je voudrais laisser tomber le flingue, mais l'image est fixe… Le bouton « pause » est enclenché et je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qui suit.

Pourtant je n'ai pas du faire grand-chose puisse qu'ils sont tout deux en face de moi maintenant.

Je n'aurais tout de même pas tiré sur femme ?

Je n'aurais tout de même pas tiré ?

Et puis qu'est ce que je foutais avec un putain de flingue dans les mains ???

J'aurais mieux fait de rester tranquillement serveur dans le bar.

Cette vie là est convenable et me plait.

Heero surgit dans mon champ de vision et me fait asseoir en me présentant un verre d'eau. Je regarde le verre d'eau sans comprendre, et je m'aperçois que les autres on arrêté leur mini-dispute et me regarde avec une tristesse dans le regard.

Heero insiste avec son verre d'eau , que je vide d'une traite.

La jeune fille se rapproche de moi, et me demande si je me souviens de quelque chose.

Je me rends compte alors que la jeune fille est belle et bien Réléna Peacecraft.

- Oui, Réléna, certaines choses me reviennent.

- Oh, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Veux-tu nous en parler ?

- Non, je suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir comprendre.

Une gifle me fouette le visage, me faisant renverser le verre à terre. Réléna semble furieuse, et en un sens je crois que je peux comprendre.

- Nan mais t'es gonflé ! Ca fait des années que l'on te cherche, tu daignes nous accorder trois jours .. et Monsieur .. ne veux pas en parler .. ne veux pas comprendre ! Tu te fiches vraiment de nous. Tu es vraiment loin du Duo que l'on connaît !

Heero se lève et prend Réléna par les épaules.

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors pour te calmer, ça ne sert à rien de le brusquer.

-Non MADEMOISELLE, je ne me fiche pas de vous. Mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si génialissime de se souvenir être sur le point de tuer un homme. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me réjouirais de me souvenir avoir eu le flingue pointé sur vous et Heero. Ces souvenirs sont-ils si indispensable pour me les faire revivre alors que j'avais réussi à les oublier !!

Je leur tourna les talons, et alla m'asseoir dans le salon. C'est fou ça, je la connaît à peine, et je ne la supporte déjà plus.

Dans la cuisine, Réléna était assez contente d'elle, au moins les souvenirs revenaient. Tandis qu'Heero tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le léger sourire qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

Voyant que les autres continuaient à regarder leur assiette d'un air très intéressé, Quatre se décida à aller chercher Duo.

C'est donc d'un pas légèrement hésitant, ne sachant pas comment Duo allait réagir, qu'il entra dans le salon.

Duo était assis sur le canapé, les pieds sur celui-ci, et les genoux remonter sur sa poitrine. La télé était allumée, mais même si son regard allait dans sa direction, il ne la regardait pas vraiment.

Son regard était noir.

Noir de colère contre cette fille.

Noir de colère contre lui-même, ou plutôt contre son ancien lui. Il détestait ce qui venait de resurgir du passé. Mais d'un autre côté, la curiosité commençait à reprendre le dessus.

-Duo ? Tu vas venir manger ?

Je sursautais presque, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Lentement, je me met debout et le suis sans un mot.

Je ne participa pas aux discussions. Je me contentais d'écouter, et d'observer. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à observer. Le rayon X avait repris de l'activité, et j'avais l'impression que chacun de mes gestes était passé au crible fin.

Pourtant cela ne me dérangea pas plus que cela.

Durant le repas, Wufei annonça qu'il avait réussi à prévenir « les autres » du fait qu'il m'avait retrouvé ainsi que de mon état, et que plusieurs d'entre eux allait passer durant ces trois jours.

Tout le monde sembla ravi.

Et moi, j'espérais qu'il ne soit pas tous comme cette Réléna.

Finalement, l'après midi passa vite. Réléna resta sage, et à vrai dire les autres aussi. Quatre continua à me poser des questions sur ce que je pourrais me souvenir, mais très peu de choses me revinrent.

Je me souviens vaguement de L2, et de la vie que j'y ai mené. Mais rien de bien concluant.

Plutard, une jeune fille est arrivée et me sauta au cou. Une certaine Hilde … je ne sais plus comment … qui fut assez déçu que je ne me souvienne plus d'elle. Mais elle ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur.

Et puis de toute façon, je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose.

Etonnement, je me suis lié d'amitié assez rapidement avec elle. Elle qui n'essayait absolument que je me souvienne. Elle qui était heureuse de voir celui que j'étais devenu, et non pas celui dont elle se souvenait.

Elle m'appris que l'on s'était connu durant la guerre, et quelque chose me dit qu'il en sera de même pour tout ceux qui viendront.

A vrai dire, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne reste pas grand monde de ceux que j'ai pu connaître avant cette guerre dont je ne me rappelle rien.

Le soir est rapidement venu.

Mais je ne mangea pas grand-chose.

Cette certitude qu'aucune famille ne m'attendait se faisait de plus en plus présente, et me coupait l'appétit.

Sans un mot, je débarrassais mon assiette, et alla m'allonger sur mon lit.

Lentement, je sombrais dans un sommeil dans lequel j'allais vraiment pouvoir me reposer.

La journée, bien qu'assez pépère, avait été assez éprouvante. Le calme du sommeil allait réparer cela.

_Je dois faire attention. _

_Je ne dois pas être vu. _

_La mission pourrait échouer sinon. _

_Je déambule le long du couloir, silencieusement. _

_J'entend des pas venir dans ma direction. _

_Avec agilité, je me planque dans un renfoncement mal éclairé, pour ne pas être vu. _

_Je retiens ma respiration pendant que la troupe militaire passe près de moi, et soupir de soulagement une fois le danger éloigné. _

_-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?!!_

_Merde, il en restait un. _

_Sans aucune hésitation, je le poignarde. _

_Mais son cri de douleur, ne passe malheureusement pas inaperçu._

_J'entend les autres revenir au pas de charge. _

_-02 à 01, Je suis repéré, casse-toi !_

_Puis je ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe. _

_Les tirs fusent près de moi. _

_Je tranche tout ce qui est à porter de main. _

_Egorgeant sans aucun état d'âme les soldats ne faisant que leur boulot. _

_Transperçant les cœurs de pères de famille sans une once de regret. _

_Le sang jaillit de toute part, j'en suis couvert, mais ce n'est pas le mien. _

_Je …_

_Je ne veux pas voir ça.. _

_Je ne veux pas me souvenir. _

_Je … _

- Duo, réveille-toi !! Ce n'est rien. Seulement un cauchemar.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux sur ceux d'Heero qui semblent inquiet.

Je reviens doucement à la réalité.

- Chut, c'est un cauchemar.

Je fronce les sourcils. Malgré la douceur de ces bras qui tente de me réconforter, ces mots ne me plaisent pas.

- Non, je sais que ce n'est pas que ça !

Heero me regarde, assez surprit. Lentement, il resserre ses bras contre moi et me murmure à l'oreille.

-Alors n'y pense plus.

J'y crois pas !

C'est qu'il se foutrait presque de moi là.

-Je les avais oublié figure-toi ! C'est vous, qui voulez que je m'en souvienne.

Je sens ces bras osciller comme s'il essayait de me bercer pour calmer ma mauvaise humeur.

-Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas que des mauvais souvenirs. Essaye de te rappeler des bons.

Sa voix est douce, et emprunte de tendresse.

Je prend soudain conscience de ma position, et de tout ce qu'elle pourrait impliquer.

Mais ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, hier ?

En y réfléchissant bien, il m'a juste dit que nous n'avions jamais été « ensemble ».

Jouerait-il sur les mots ?

* * *

Et vilaaa ce chapitre est terminé.

Je sais qu'il s'est fait beaucoup attendre, mais .. me direz vous si vous l'avez aimé?

Kisu

Gayana


	5. Part V: N'en fais pas tout un cirque!

Auteur : Gayana

Titre : _**Forget me Not**_

Disclaimer : Bien sûr les Gboys ne sont pas à moi, mais l'histoire si.

Note : Et oui, je ne vous ai pas oublié… Le chapitre arrive enfin après 9 mois. Un vrai bébé celui-là . Bon j'espère pouvoir vous offrir la suite plus rapidement que ce chapitre ci. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir perdu mes quelques lecteurs. Lol. Bonne Lecture

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews :_

JTFLAM_, _nyanko-kuro_, Shini-cat, Lolie, Marnie02, Catirella, Coquillette_

_Et un Merci spécial à **x-shinigami-x** qui pendant ces plus de 9 mois m'a toujours encouragée à terminer ce fichu chapitre ._

* * *

_**Forget Me Not**_

**Partie 05 **: N'en fais pas tout un cirque !

* * *

Et voilà, le deuxième jour du « contrat » a commencé. Après une nuit mouvementée en nombreux cauchemars me voilà seul dans la salle à manger.

Enfin, quand je dis seul … ce n'est pas tout à fait exact.

Ils sont tous là, autour de moi, à attendre je ne sais pas trop quoi de moi.

Et moi, au milieu de tout ça, je me sens seul.

Seul avec toutes les images qui me reviennent, tous ces gens que j'ai tué sans plus de scrupules.

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres devant toute cette haine que j'ai pour moi, ou plutôt pour celui que j'étais.

J'ai besoin de savoir… « pourquoi ? »

Toutes activités autour de moi s'est suspendues. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir plus que murmuré mais ils ont entendus. Je relève la tête vers eux et je vois Quatre prendre place près de moi sur le canapé.

- Pourquoi, quoi ? Que veux tu savoir exactement ?

- J'en sais rien … Tout. Pourquoi vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refait chacun votre vie dans votre coin pour oublier ? Pourquoi est ce que les seuls souvenirs qui me reviennent sont remplis de sang et de morts ? Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui viens répondre à mes questions et pas les autres ? …

Je déballe tout ce que j'ai et pourtant la question qui me turlupine le plus, je n'arrive pas à la lui poser. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre Heero et moi. Parce que je ne suis pas con, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour qu'il soit si différent quand on est seul. Mais ça, j'ai l'impression que ça le blesserait si je posais la question … Surtout devant tous les autres.

Quatre sourit et me répond d'une voix particulièrement douce, comme s'il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer cette colère qui pointe en moi.

- Pour répondre à ta première question, nous ne sommes pas sans arrêt tous ensemble. Nous avons chacun notre vie. Je vis avec Trowa pour les mêmes raisons que Wufei vis avec son compagnon, que tu verras plus tard dans la journée. Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre passé, mais bien avec notre présent. Quand à Heero, il n'habite pas à avec nous, mais tout seul à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Heero se racla la gorge bruyamment, ne semblant pas apprécier que sa vie soit étalée de la sorte. Mais Quatre ne semble pas prêter attention à son mécontentement et continue ses explications.

- Donc oui, nous avons chacun refais notre vie. Mais ce n'est pas parce que notre vie a changé que l'on doit pour autant oublier. Nous avons tués par le passé, certes pour une « bonne cause » qui même si elle ne justifie pas tout, aide tout de même à se regarder en face le matin. Voila ce qui explique tes souvenirs sanglants. Nous étions soldats, nous étions en guerre et nous nous sommes battus pour instaurer ce monde qui nous l'espérons est meilleure que l'ancien. Même si nous ne pouvons en être juge.

Je l'écoute avec attention. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour réussir à me calmer à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'apaise. Mais j'ai encore tant de questions.

Mais Quatre ne me laisse pas le temps de les poser.

- Enfin, pour ne pas qu'à chaque fois nous soyons tous les cinq ensemble, et que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela puisse t'impressionner et t'empêcher de poser les questions qui te viennent. Nous avons décidé hier, si tu es d'accord biensûr, que chacun d'entre nous passerait un moment seul avec toi. Cela nous permettra à chacun de te faire redécouvrir un aspect de nous et donc de ton passé. Qu'en dis tu ?

A la fois heureux de ne plus être le centre d'attention de cinq personnes en permanence, et à la fois inquiet de devoir être seul avec chacun d'entre eux, je ne fis que répondre d'un hochement de tête, signifiant alors mon accord.

- Bien, me répondit Quatre, donc aujourd'hui, Trowa va t'amener au cirque de sa sœur, cela te permettra de revoir des têtes connues. Après quoi tu accompagneras Wufei au Dojo, peut être que le fait de revoir son sabre te rappellera quelque chose.

Je vois des micro sourires poindre sur chacune de leurs lèvres, mais je ne comprends pas à quoi il fait référence. En tout cas, ça à l'air de bien les faire marrer. Enfin tout ça, ne me transporte pas de joie. Je vais passer ma journée avec les deux qui n'ont pas décroché un mot depuis que je suis arrivé, à quelques exceptions près. Ca va être joyeux … Vivement la fin de la journée.

- Et demain ? On fait quoi ? Demandais-je, histoire de me préparer psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre.

Je vois Quatre se mettre à réfléchir intensément à ma question … Apparemment la journée de demain n'était pas encore organisée.

- Hum … Demain tu commenceras avec Heero… Oui se sera mieux dans cet ordre là. Si tu arrives à te souvenirs d'abords de Heero, tu prendras mieux ce que je te monterais. Donc d'abord tu seras avec Heero, mais je ne suis pas au courant de ce que vous ferez. Et ensuite, nous irons tous les deux, un peu plus en amont dans la montagne.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l'aspect énigmatique de cette dernière journée ne m'aidait pas à me sentir plus en confiance. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir connaître ce que Quatre comptait me révéler.

Néanmoins j'acquiesçai une fois de plus au planning. Après tout, ils avaient aussi le droit de vouloir « récupérer » l'ami que j'avais été pour eux. Même si je ne m'en souvenais pas.

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais seul sur la route, dans la Jeep avec mister cyclope.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que nous roulions. Et pas un seul son n'était encore sorti de sa bouche. Le silence… Je n'avais jamais aimé ça, du plus loin que je m'en souvenais. Il y avait une connotation assez lugubre que je n'arrivais pas à associer avec une explication rationnelle. Le silence, me faisait peur. Il me donnait l'impression que tout était mort près de moi. Un frisson me parcourut, et je décidais de mettre un terme à cela.

- On est bientôt arrivé ?

Un soupir passa entre mes lèvres, j'avais rien pu trouver de plus original que ça.

Mister cyclope haussa légèrement un sourcil, et sembla presque sourire. Un air presque apaisé apparut sur son visage si sérieux quelques minutes auparavant.

- On sera bientôt au cirque. J'avais pensé que, peut être, en te faisant passer par ce coin là, le paysage te serait familier.

Vivement je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre, à la recherche du moindre souvenir. Le paysage défilait devant mes yeux, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il devait me rappeler. Une grande étendue verdoyante se profilait devant moi, ornée d'arbres majestueux, certes peu nombreux mais leur hauteur si impressionnante faisait d'eux les gardiens de cette plaine. Au loin, un reflet du soleil attira mon attention. Le chapiteau du cirque luisait sous les rayons solaires.

C'est idiot. Avec les autres, j'avais peur de me souvenir. Mais ici, en direction du cirque, je sentais un certain apaisement m'envahir. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'arriver. Je me disais qu'aucun souvenir lié à un cirque ne pourrait me faire peur. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais presque envie de me rappeler de mon passé.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres lorsque je me retournai vers Trowa en lui désignant le chapiteau. Son regard se fit rieur l'espace d'un instant, ce qui me surprit. Puis je compris, je devais avoir l'air d'un môme à m'extasier pour si peu. Je me renfrogna aussitôt et me concentra sur le paysage.

Une main vint se poser sur ma cuisse quelques instants, dans l'espoir que mon attention se dirige vers son propriétaire.

- Ne fais pas la tête. Je ne me moquais pas de toi. C'est juste que, ça fait plaisir de retrouver des expressions de toi, tel que nous t'avons connus. Me dit il d'une voix douce.

Je lui répondis par un « hum » très expressif, et vachement convaincu de sa tirade. Mais d'un côté, je m'en voulais un peu. Oui, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Je pouvais concevoir que de me voir, ni faire la tronche, ni pleurer, ni m'énerver pouvait le satisfaire.

- Ca y est, on est arrivé Duo.

Me sortant de mes pensées, je posai mon regard sur les nombreuses roulottes, tandis que je sortais du véhicule.

Je n'avais pas encore posé mon second pied à terre que je vis une femme derrière les rideaux de fenêtres d'une des roulottes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement, et en un éclair je la vis sortir de la roulotte et se diriger vers nous.

- Euh … Trowa, c'est qui cette tornade qui arrive ? Murmurai-je rapidement dans l'espoir d'une explication.

- C'est ma sœur, Catherine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir, ni pour notre arrivée ni pour … Toi.

Sa réponse avait été franche et rapide, mais je ressentais comme une pointe de déception dans sa voix. Peut être, qu'il aurait aimé que je me souvienne d'elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage au problème que déjà la tornade allait se jeter sur moi. Je resta stoïque attendant l'inévitable. Mais rien ne vint.

La tornade s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de moi. Son regard était interrogatif.

- Duo ?

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, je me contentai d'hocher de la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Rahh Duo, tu nous as fait bien du souci. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles ? Me lança t'elle avec une pointe de fausse colère.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Trowa se chargea de lui expliquer.

- Il est amnésique, Catherine.

La surprise, puis la tristesse apparurent sur son visage. C'est étonnant ce qu'il était facile de pouvoir lire ses émotions, elle était comme un livre ouvert. Puis son regard se durcit légèrement avant de fixer Trowa.

- Et alors ? Toi aussi t'es amnésique, et ça t'as pas rendu muet pour autant … Quoique. Lança t'elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Bon allez, Je vous fais le tour du propriétaire. Et puis, y'en a un qui devrais être content de te revoir, Duo.

Sur ces mots, je suivis Catherine, me demandant qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Encore quelqu'un qui serait déçu que je ne me souvienne pas de lui.

Pourquoi, lorsqu'une personne est amnésique, les autres se sentent toujours vexés qu'on ne se souvienne pas d'eux. C'est à croire que le concept d'amnésie n'est pas toujours bien compris.

Catherine nous fit entrer dans le grand chapiteau. J'étais émerveillé par sa hauteur. Plusieurs trapèzes étaient accrochés, mais pas détendu pour s'en servir. Légèrement plus bas, un fil d'équilibriste était suspendu, et je bloquais quelques secondes dessus. Comme ci …Comme ci quelque chose allait se passer … Comme ci je sentais qu'un souvenir était rattaché à ce fil. Un peu comme lorsqu'on veut dire quelque chose et que cela nous reste sur le bout de la langue.

Trowa dut remarquer mon observation, car il me demanda :

-Tu veux essayer ?

Mon étonnement dut se lire sur mon visage, car un léger sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres. Mais avant même que je puisse riposter, Catherine arrivait à la charge.

- Mais oui, ça c'est une idée. Vu toutes les acrobaties et autres jeux d'équilibristes que tu faisais avant … Y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas.

- Oui mais …

- Tut tut … On ne discute pas ! Et même si tu as oublié comment on fait, le filet de sécurité est là pour te rattraper.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à plus de quinze mètres de hauteur à faire le guignol sur un fil d'équilibriste. Etonnamment, je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal, comme ci j'avais fait cela toute ma vie. Et pourtant, au fond de moi, j'étais certain que ce n'était pas le cas, et que mon équilibre venait de bien autre chose.

Trowa vint très vite me rejoindre, attendant que j'ai terminé mon passage pour s'y essayer aussi. Je le regardais faire. Il avait tout, l'équilibre, la grâce, le sang froid. C'était bien différent de mes passages. Parce que même si j'arrivais à marcher sur le fil, je doutais fortement d'arriver à donner l'impression d'une telle aisance.

Trowa me sortit de mes pensées en m'indiquant par un signe de la main que je pouvais faire un dernier passage pour le rejoindre ainsi que l'échelle permettant de redescendre.

Lentement, j'avançais, plaçant un pied devant l'autre avec autant de légèreté que je pouvais. Soudain, arrivé à mi-parcours, des images s'imposèrent à mon regard. Trowa était sur ce fil, en tenu de Pierrot, le public se taisait d'admiration. Son regard se tourna vers une personne en particulier, un homme d'une trentaine d'année en costard, la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. D'un coup habile, Trowa sortit un des couteaux qui lui servirait pour le tour d'après, et le lança vers cet homme, qui se prit le couteau dans la poitrine le tuant sur le coup. En s'effondrant l'homme laissa tomber un pistolet qu'il tenait dans la main. La panique gagna le public et de nombreux cris s'élevèrent.

Soudain, un cri plus réel que les autres me fit reprendre conscience du lieu où je me trouvais. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais continué à avancer, tout en ne faisant pas attention à l'endroit où je posais mes pieds. Et bien entendu, j'avais loupé le fil.

Heureusement, le filet était bien en place, et je sortis indemne de cette chute. Encore une fois, j'étais étonné de n'avoir ressenti aucune peur ni appréhension en sentant la chute venir. Comme si ce type de sensations fortes étaient devenues banales pour moi. Décidément, je ne savais toujours pas vraiment qui j'avais bien pu être avant mon amnésie … Mais la curiosité commençait à m'envahir.

A peine avais-je le pied posé sur la terre ferme, que Catherine me sautait dessus, et je voyais du coin de l'œil, Trowa se dépêcher de descendre à l'échelle.

- Ca va Duo ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui, tout va bien. Je suis entier, le filet a bien fait son boulot. Répondis-je avec un sourire pour la rassurer.

-Il s'est passé quoi là haut ? T'avais l'air ailleurs sur le fil. Me demanda Trowa qui venait de nous rejoindre et qui semblait assez inquiet de mon état.

- Rien de bien grave, je vous dis. Juste une petite absence. Suffit que je reste sur le plancher des vaches et tout ira bien. Lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Au regard que me lança Trowa, je sus qu'il avait deviné qu'un flash m'était apparu. Mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas m'en parler. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que de plus en plus de souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire, que je voulais pour autant en discuter à chaque fois. Il fallait déjà que je digère les informations une à une … Et après, peut être que j'arriverais à en parler plus librement.

Pour le moment, je savais que j'avais participé plutôt activement à la guerre, et que Trowa pouvait tuer un homme sans sourciller, et ce à une distance assez impressionnante et pas dans le meilleur angle qui soit. Et ça, c'était déjà des souvenirs lourds de conséquence. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être des souvenirs de week end à la plage qui me revenaient …

Une main posée sur mon avant bras, me sortit de mes réflexions.

- Bon allez, on sort d'ici. Et puis j'ai quelqu'un à te montrer. Je suis sûre que vous serez content de vous revoir. Me dit Catherine, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'impatience.

Toute fière d'elle, elle me prit par la main et me tira pour que je la suive le plus rapidement possible. Du coin de l'œil, je vis un léger sourire sur le visage de Trowa.

Nous passions entre les roulottes, manquant de renverser quelques personnes au passage. Puis, après quelques mètres derrière les roulottes, nous entrions dans la partie réservée aux animaux. Les herbivores telles que les chevaux, lamas ou dromadaires étaient en liberté, retenus seulement par une longe. Je me serais bien arrêté un instant pour aller voir les lamas, je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu la possibilité d'en voir d'aussi prêt. Mais Catherine en décida autrement, en m'attirant vers le quartier des fauves. Chaque espèce étant bien séparé, chacun dans leur cage, c'était préférable.

Soudain, la miss s'arrêta sans prévenir, si bien que je me la prenais de plein fouet. Un peu surpris, je regardais autour de moi pour voir qui était la personne que je devais absolument voir. Mais étonnamment il n'y avait personne à part nous trois.

Catherine se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Allez approche toi de la cage, qu'il te voit mieux que ça. Pour lui aussi, ça fait longtemps. Il faut le temps qu'il se souvienne de toi.

Interloqué, je fis ce qu'elle me dit, et me rapprocha de la cage. A l'intérieur se trouvait un superbe loup gris, le poitrail et le bout des pattes étaient blancs. Il était couché au fond de la cage, et semblait dormir. Il avait sa taille adulte, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le voir encore louveteau.

- C'est Lainis, tu t'en souviens ? Tu t'en étais beaucoup occupé juste après la guerre, avant que tu ne … Disparaisses.

Je ne lui offris qu'un hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard de ce loup. J'étais comme hypnotisé. J'avais l'impression qu'un million de souvenirs avec cet animal, m'assaillaient. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrivait depuis mon amnésie. Pour la toute première fois, j'avais l'impression de connaître quelqu'un comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Une envie de le toucher me prit subitement.

-Je peux entrer, demandais-je à Catherine espérant vivement qu'elle me le permettrait.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant et me demanda.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Duo. Cela fait deux ans, il lui faut certainement plus de temps pour se rappeler ton odeur.

Elle n'avait pas tord, et pourtant …

Trowa posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, en signe de réconfort, et me répondit :

-Si tu sais ce que tu fais, tu peux entrer. Si c'est juste un caprice comme tous les gosses qui viennent voir les fauves, tu restes là. C'est toi qui choisis.

Pesant le pour et le contre, je décidais d'entrer.

Trowa sortit les clés de la cage, et d'un tintement de clés, il ouvrit la porte. A ce bruit, le loup ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lentement, j'entrai dans la cage. Je ne m'avançai que de deux pas à l'intérieur, et m'accroupis.

Lainis, puisque tel était son nom, releva la tête à mon entrée et m'observa un long moment sans bouger, ni ciller.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je plaçai un main en avant, paume en l'air.

Certainement intrigué, Lainis se leva et avança très lentement, tout en reniflant l'air. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi, et continua de renifler mon odeur.

Au bout d'un moment, certainement lassé de ne pas avoir eu un bout de viande, Lainis retourna au fond de la cage et se rallongea.

J'étais déçu qu'il ait oublié mon odeur. Mais comme me l'avait si bien dit Catherine, il y avait peu de chances qu'il se souvienne de mon odeur après deux ans. Lentement, je sortis de la cage. Ma déception dut certainement se lire sur mon visage, car Trowa tenta de me réconforter :

-Si tu viens plus souvent, ton odeur redeviendra familière pour lui. Il te laissera peut être plus de liberté.

C'est là que je pris conscience, des sentiments que Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei avaient dû ressentir à me retrouvant. La déception de l'oublie était déjà dure à digérer, mais l'amertume lorsque le souvenir ne refait pas surface est encore plus difficile à gérer. Depuis qu'ils m'avaient retrouvés, ils avaient tous fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire, et rien que pour cela, ils avaient le droit que je m'intéresse davantage à eux.

A Suivre…

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, malgré la longue attente. _

_Un petit commentaire est toujours le bienvenu, ça aide à garder le moral et à se motiver pour écrire. _

_A bientôt_

_Gayana_


End file.
